


Mornings After

by abeyance



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, captain hook|Emma swan, killian jones|Emma swan
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Drabble I found--canon divergence set in the six weeks during season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings After

The sun beams into his eyes, telling him it's time to get up. His eyes open, and the brilliant blue come in contact with a green.

"Emma?" She smiles, and Killian adjusts himself before turning back to her. He pecks her nose and she scrunched up beneath his touch. "Morning," he breathes.

"Morning to you, too, pirate." He beams at her. Emma looks around at her surroundings and realizes she is in his room in Granny's. She's never notice before, but now since she's less distracted on her gorgeous boyfriend in the doorway, it is also the room she has stayed at for her first week in storybrooke. Despite his old pirate gear scattered—as well as his new, plus her own clothes—across the room, it seems quite the same.

"Did you know I lived in this room before?" Killian must've taken it the wrong way, as in, that, and bites the inside of his lips. "No, no, Killian, not like that...I mean, when Henry brought me here, I stayed in this room for an entire week."

"Alas, isn't that just luck." She chuckles and brings her hand up to his cheek. She caresses it carefully, stroking her thumb, then her baby finger. Killian takes advantage and runs his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, triggering slight moans. He draws his thumb to her lip, running it across the pink lines.

"May I ask something, love?" He asks silently. She doesn't nod, but her expression tells him it's okay. "“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” She smiles wide, making his thumb fall onto her teeth.

"You know why, my pirate. I'll give you a hint: it was a very good reason. Something I much enjoyed. Something id like to do again, and very soon." That's when he loses control, and starts to crawl ontop of her.

"Well, swan...your gonna have to give me more information than that." He seduces, kissing the corners of her lips. Her hands move down, his arms, hand, thighs. Emma's hands move up and down his thighs slowly before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"like what?" Emma purrs, and bites her lip. She feels him harden against her thigh.

"well...maybe, demonstrate?" his lips form on her collar bone. As he lowers to the swell of her best, she moans.

"I don't — " he nibbles her nibble and her back arches. "I don't think anything will show how amazing last night was." Emma moan softly, and he murmurs against her skin;

"i love me self a challenge." He brings his lips to hers once again. Emma's hands slowly slide from his waist to his rock-hard erection pushed against her thigh. He grunts as she gives it a squeeze before running her hands up and down(or side to side with their current position)

"Emma...I'm going to come already," he moans.

"What's wrong captain? Can't hold your come?" She teases, using an old joke from the bar in the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, I don't recall a lot of that night, but I do remember a tad bit...ah, yes, that bar-wix's referred line." A smile spreads across her face, and her hands go tighter and faster. "Okay, Emma, now love...I need to be in you. Now."

"No, captain. Not yet. But I do know, that one hand of yours does a fine job." And with that, Killian's only hand slips in between her legs.

"Gods, Emma, so wet...so wet."He cups her, feeling the wetness in between the cracks of his fingers. Then, he gently pushes his middle finger. She whimpers. "That it, love?" She nods before throwing her head back, for he starts to circle her clit, two fingers going around, and around, and around.

"Jesus, killian. Fuck." He keeps the circular motions, looking up every once in a while to see her eyes rolling back, or her neck tense. "Killian, I am going to come soon if you don't get inside of me." Her body relaxes as he pulls away. She closes her eyes as he rips the packet open.

The next time she opens them, they are met by blue ones. His cock is at her entrance, and slowly, he pushes in, hard, thick and hot. She curses his name as he doesn't hesitate for her comfort of his size, and picks up the pace right away. Slamming into her moments later, his grunts and her screams fill the room.

"Was that better than last night?" He whispers.

"Shh... I don't know."


End file.
